hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Hello yoshi fairies
Hello yoshi franchise are created by Beatriz carvallo, they origin in 2012 when she wants to create a four characters, but now in 2013 is six characters and now 2017, there seven main characters in series The original four characters are Yoshi, Tessie, Mimmy and Mary, and the expanded other three characters are Marie, Ludwig and Rosalina Princess Yoshi Princess Yoshi or just Yoshi, is the protagonist in her franchise, and she is the leader of the Hello yoshi member, she is 27 years old, is a royalty princess of the yoshi species, and the former Mario's sidesick, she can talk every dialogues and sings to much, (her birthday is 21 November 1991) Like Marie, Yoshi is a scientist and inventor (sometimes, she uses her glasses known as a nerd) She is a Fairy of the Dragon flame Princess Mimmy Princess Mimmy or Mimmy is the one of five deuteragonists in franchise, she is Yoshi's best friend, and sometimes, her sidesick, she has 26 years old, (her birthday is 1 November 1992) in DX Series she has now 27, is a baptized princess of the london, along with Kitty (her twin sister). She is a fashion designer and painter, she loves read the books and she studies in english and helps her sister the good manners She is a fairy of the sun, the moon and the stars Princess Tessie bear Princess Tessie bear or simply Tessie is the one of five deuteragonists in franchise, she is Yoshi's close friend, she has same abilities like Princess Peach (because is a only prink princess), she has 25 years old, her birthday is 27 January 1993), and the youngest member of Hello yoshi, is also a baptized princess in Kong island (her home island), along with Pat-pat, her young sister. She is a farmer, chicken backyard owner and costume maker, she cooks very well and cures the injured victims. She is a fairy of the nature and the earth. Princess Mary Princess Mary or just Mary is the one of five deuteragonists in franchise, she is a tomboy best friend for Marie, she has a powerful voice to sing very well, and has 26 years old (her birthday is 15 May 1992), and she is a twin sister for Noddy, she is a royalty princess of Pequim of the Melody planet. She helps her brother to work and loves play an instrument or make a new songs She is a fairy of the voices and the music Princess Marie/My Harmony Princess My Harmony or just Marie is the one of five deuteragonists in franchise, she is a commander member of Hello yoshi, she's Mary's best friend, she has 26 years old and is a smartest like Yoshi, she is a baptized princess of the Maryland (her birthday is 18 January 1992) She is a enginner, scientist and videogames maker. She is a fairy of the technologies ' Princess Ludwig' Princess Ludwiga von koopa or simply Ludwig is the former minor antagonist and the one of five deuteragonists in franchise, she is a former Bowser's servant and adotive daughter, she is Tessie bear and Mimmy's best friend, she has 25 years old, she is a princess koopa by her biological parents in Ludwig's castle hotel, she has a twin brother Ludwig (her birthday is 3 January 1993) She is a beautiful athletic and rude . She is a fairy of the waters and the waves of the plasma. ''' Princess Rosalina''' Princess Rosalina or Queen Rosalina or just Rosalina is the triagonist in franchise, she is a Eternal youth character, she is a orphan, wife of Big ears and the mother of Lumas and Baby Rosalina (Rosalina jr.), she has 110 years old, (her birthday is 1 November 1908) and now in DX Series has 111 years old, and is a powerful mage fairy in the Multiverse She is a librarian, teacher and magician She is a fairy of the snow and the galaxy. Category:Hello yoshi